1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved apparatus for filling drums such as oil drums. More particularly, it relates to a safety system which prevents damage to existing filling equipment by preventing removal of a drum from a filling station until the filling equipment has been disengaged therefrom.
2. The Prior Art
A drum filling procedure, such as is used to fill oil drums, usually consists of the following steps:
A. POSITIONING A DRUM UNDER A FILLING NOZZLE WITH A CHAIN CONVEYOR AND HAND MANIPULATION
B. LOWERING A NOZZLE INTO THE DRUM FILL OPENING
C. STARTING THE FILLING PROCEDURE AND FILLING THE DRUM, USUALLY BY WEIGHT
D. RAISING THE NOZZLE CLEAR OF THE DRUM
E. ACTUATING THE CONVEYOR TO REMOVE THE FILLED DRUM AND TO DELIVER AN EMPTY DRUM AND
F. INSTALLING A CAP AND COVER ON THE FILLED DRUM, USUALLY MANUALLY.
This procedure involves a risk that the operator will mistakenly energize the chain conveyor to remove the filled drums before the filling nozzle is clear of the drum fill hole and serious structural damage to the equipment will result. Also, a risk of operator injury exists.
A safety device and filling procedure utilizing it is now put forth to prevent this type of accident and remove this drawback from present-day filling operations.